


A Good Son

by TheBonesOfYesterday



Series: Empty Cribs [5]
Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Child Neglect, Ed Edgar sucks at being a good dad, Ed Edgar's A+ parenting, Egos, Human Trafficking, Iplier Egos - Freeform, Running Away, Sad, Septic egos - Freeform, Superheroes, This is part of the Empty Cribs universe, its mentioned - Freeform, thoughtform world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBonesOfYesterday/pseuds/TheBonesOfYesterday
Summary: Many people question why Ed Edgar wants to sell his son. I'm sad to say that the boy has the same question to ask.





	A Good Son

Being Ed Edgar’s son was something no child should ever have to live through.

Edgar was a harsh man. The king pin of a child trafficking ring that practically held a monopoly on the dirty industry.

The child that man sired would grow up seeing the worst part of humanity every day of their life. They would grow up friendless, terrified, paranoid, and under the constant threat of _‘what if that was them?’_ And with a man like Ed Edgar there would be no where this child to go, no place to run.

For fourteen-year-old Liam Edgar though, that was a sad, sad reality.

Liam was a sweet boy, couldn’t hurt a fly. It was more common to see him in a library than out on the field with his father, and if he was allowed in public it would be far more common to see him attempting to help others than anything else. For the field of work he was born into that just wasn’t workable.

More than that he had an anxiety disorder. The kind that left him shaking on the floor, locked in his room for days on end, the kind that rendered him useless to his father.

_“Do you want to buy my son?”_

Seven words. That’s all it took to make Liam feel sick. He didn’t understand it, he couldn’t.

His father was so soft with the Ipliers, loving them even when they were broken. Even when they weren’t the type of men that Ed was. Even when they fought Ed Edgar never turned his back on them. So why couldn’t his father love him?

Sure, he might not be as strong, he might not be as cruel as Ed, but he was smart. More than that; he was an inventor. He could make things, things that no one had ever heard of before. So, what if he couldn’t terrorize a drowned kitten? He could make things that would decimate armies.

He had it all in his mind, flashing around like something out of a movie. He knew how to put things together, he knew what made what. It was just all there for him, like second nature. He didn’t need to think about it, he had _never_ needed to think. Sometimes he wondered if he’d been given a gift. 

But. . . Liam had to admit that would only help his case if his father actually knew about his abilities.

In truth, he was terrified by what would happen if Ed ever found out what he could do. Liam had seen the eyes of children trapped behind bars, he had seen their beatings, their murders, he had seen this all at the hands of the very men his father employed. It was what they were hired for. He couldn’t let his father use his mind, even if it cost him his love.

So, he was stuck. He was stuck with the words, _“Do you want to buy my son?”_ rattling around in his mind.

Except when one is as clever as Liam, they are never truly stuck. 

Ed never let him around the other Ipliers for long, too much of a disappointment. That or Ed didn’t want his fellow egos to see how poor of a father he was, Liam could never be sure which. In any case, when he was around the egos he’d seen them. Heroes.

The Silver Shepard, and Jackieboy Man. Those were men he could trust. Those were men that he looked up to, and they sparked something in the boy.

Once he had the chance he started to do some digging.  

In this world of thoughtforms there were more heroes than the two egos out there. There was an entire league of them. The heroes of the thoughtform realm had started appearing a few decades ago, when comic books started to gain popularity in the human’s world. They were the realization of thousands of human’s dreams, of thousands of children’s wishes for a protector. 

In this world though their job was to stop criminals. To bring justice to victims. To bring down the worst types of men of this world. To bring down men like his father.

Liam Edgar couldn’t help but like them even more.

After he learned about them, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t stop fantasying. Every time he heard a child scream he would wonder what a hero would do. They wouldn’t cower in their rooms. They wouldn’t sob into their pillows. They’d fight, they’d be down there saving lives.

After spending months with his thoughts consuming him, Liam came to a decision.

He might not be a hero, but he was sure they could use him. He had a gift after all.

After spending weeks planning, he was ready. He had set a false image over all the security cameras, had learned all the lock codes, learned the guard rotation, and had planned out every step of his journey to the league headquarters. It was almost too easy to run away that night.

But what wasn’t easy was the emotional side to this.

He felt like he might throw up with every step, and his heart pounded so hard that he was sure that every person in the building could hear it. He felt like a thousand eyes were burning into him. All of them, every last one of them judging him for what he was about to do. Judging him for betraying his father.

The Heroes took care of the worst of the worst, the men like his father.

But as Liam pushed the final door open he couldn’t help but think that that made them even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I hope you like this!!! If you guys like this I can make for for it! believe me! I've had a much of stuff in my head for it, for a long, long time now! So if you would be wonderful I would love to hear what you think in the comments!


End file.
